Finding Hope
by DarlingEmory
Summary: Tinka has cancer and Gunther is depressed. Can CeCe and Rocky help him? Is Tinka going to be okay? Will his sophomore year completely suck? Will there be romance? Most likely. At least for the last question. Gunther/CeCe pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Gunther/CeCe**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Shake it Up! fic! Please go easy on me but I'm not going to tell you not to flame. That's your opinion and you have the write to voice it! Well, anyways. I love you, and I LOVE reviews! So please Review! -Pink Tutu's and Sparkles, Emory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up! Because, honestly, if I did. Gunther would not be sparkly or have a ridiculous accent! I mean seriously, the Hessenheffers have been there since first grade! They'd be more Americanized. And Gunther and CeCe would be together and I would be on it! Haha. Well, anyways this is a long disclaimer so now it's done.**

**Summary: Tinka has cancer and Gunther is depressed can CeCe and Rocky help him. Is Tinka going to be okay? Will his sophomore year in high school completely suck? Will there be romance? Most likely. At least for the last question. Read along my fluffies, read along.**

_"I am Gunther" "And I am Tinka." "And we are! The Hessenheffers!"_

Gunther chuckled lightly to himself as he watched home videos of him and Tinka. He was sixteen now and hadn't performed that special little entrance with his sister since the 8th grade, when he was fourteen. He had long lost his accent by then but still faked it for his sister. She never suspected a thing and now, she most likely never would.

Gunther groaned to himself and layed down sideways on his couch. Tinka was at another chemotherapy appointment; his parents had gone with her. He was home alone in his wildly decorated living room. The rest of his house was decorated much the same way. Well, except his room. His room was plain and simple apart from a few sparkly and betwinkled things from his childhood.

His eyes teared up. He knew he was torturing himself watching these videos while his sister, who was supposed to be sparkly and shiny, lay in a hospital bed with considerably less shine to her. He hated this. Why couldn't it have been him?

"Knock, knock!" He heard someone shout from outside of door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Rocky and CeCe!" Rocky Blue called back, opening the door and walking in with her was CeCe Jones. A fiery, beautiful, and tiny person who was exceedingly annoying to Gunther. And to be honest, he thought she was kind of dumb.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hiding his face in the couch cushions. "We came to cheer you up." CeCe said, plopping down in front of Gunther's sideways body. She turned around and tickled his stomach getting a small laugh.

"Dammit, Cece!" Gunther yelled after laughing. "Get out! Just get out!"

"Come one, Ce." Rocky mumbled, "Let's just go."

"Sorry, Gunther." Cece grumbled as she left.

Gunther groaned into the couch. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he actually liked that they came over to check on him. He liked it when CeCe tickled him trying to make him feel better but he wouldn't admit that to himself, let alone, CeCe and Rocky.

**A/N: This will be a multi-chap! Not too long, maybe 10 or so chapters but, if it is well received I will continue it! Reviews make me want to update soooooooooo REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gunther/CeCe

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up! If I did, I would be writing episodes and not fan fictions!

Gunther Hessenheffer was getting dressed for school. He pulled on khaki Hollister pants and a Navy Blue Hollister polo. He knew the girls in his class thought he looked, as Americans say, "Hot". He didn't get it and he didn't care. He only pulled the clothes on out of convenience; they were the ones on his dresser.

He picked up his cellphone and saw a text from CeCe. He smiled a little to himself when he saw her name pop up on his screen. Then he caught himself. «_What the hell am I thinking. CeCe? No.»_ he thought to himself.

**CeCe: Hey G. Srry I tickled u. Just tryn 2 make u smile.**

He responded quickly.

**To CeCe: It's ok. Just still upset. Srry for snappin at u.**

He apologized. He really was sorry. As much as he had disliked CeCe when they were younger he didn't hate her now. They weren't friend, but they were something like it. He still found her annoying and kind of dumb, but he'd never tell her that.

Gunther grabbed his house keys and backpack and headed to school. He would've driven but they didn't have much use for cars in Chicago, he always took the subway. He rode the subway by himself normally, but today he saw Rocky.

"Gunther! Come sit here!" the brunette girl yelled. He didn't want to be rude so he followed her instructions and sat down.

"Sorry to bother you," Rocky said, "I just didn't want to sit by myself. CeCe woke up and wasn't feeling very good." Rocky sighed.

"Is she not coming to school today?" Gunther asked, concerned. He noticed the surprised look on Rocky's face and added "I'm just wondering."

"Oh, no. She's sick." Rocky said matter of factly.

Gunther just nodded in response fearing that if he spoke his thoughts would betray him. Since when did he show concern for CeCe? He mentally scolded himself. What are these feelings? He was frustrated with himself. But, at the same time he was frustrated with the World. How could they make Tinka so sick? How could he show concern for a girl as obnoxious as CeCe? Why was he sitting next to a girl on the subway who he barely talked to? He was in the process of mentally when he felt a hand on his back. "Gunther? Are you okay?" Rocky asked after seeing the pained look on his face.

»Gunther/CeCe«

CeCe layed in bed blowing her nose into tissues and taking Tylenol. She was sick; headache, stuffy nose, and stomach ache. She felt horrible physically and mentally. She felt awful for Gunther and especially for Tinka. They had never really been friends and she had found them strange and delusional. Since then, Gunther's accent had gotten less prominent and he'd gotten rid of the sparkles except for a few here and there. Tinka kept the accent and the sparkles. But, since Tinka got sick CeCe hadn't seen her and Gunther had lost all of his shine. His personality went from being fun to bland. CeCe never would've admitted to anyone that she thought Gunther had seemed like a cool guy ice he'd gotten to be somewhat normal. She also thought he was insanely hot but she would NEVER tell that to anyone. Hell, she'd barely admit it to herself.

She had texted Gunther when she first woke up and apologized for the tickling the day before and he responded saying that it was okay. She was glad he wasn't mad.

While CeCe lay in bed she wondered if Gunther was thinking of her, or at least if he wondered why she wasn't at school.

"Bye, sweetie!" CeCe's mother, Georgia Jones shouted as she left for her job at the Chicago Police Department. "I hope you feel better!"

"Bye, mom!" CeCe croaked out, he voice cracking a bit. CeCe moaned at the pain in her head and wished that someone was here to take care of her. Even Flynn would do! But, she was alone.

But not in her dreams...

_Dream sequence:_

_CeCe was curled up on the couch, her head resting in the lap of a certain blonde sixteen year old boy. Soft hands stroked her hair and a melodic voice with the slightest hint of a European accent spoke soothing words to her. Soft lips placed kisses on her forehead. Strong and lean arms wrapped around her._

_CeCe knew she was dreaming. Her and this boy weren't close friends in reality. She hardly call them friends at all; acquaintances maybe. She couldn't believe she was having a dream like this and about a boy who used to have an affinity for sparkles and goats. Of course, this boy was practically normal now. Practically an average teen from Chicago despite the slight hint of his accent that remained. CeCe couldn't believe she was having this dream. But, what she couldn't believe even more was that..._

_She didn't want it to end._

A/N: So, there you have it. Chapter 2! Thank you to my reviewers! And also to those who favorites/added my story! I really hope you enjoy it! I hope this chapter is a little bit longer. I tried to extend it. But, I guarantee that that the next chapters will be longer than this. The first one was around 300+ words but I think that this one reaches 600+ but I'm not positive! Please, Read and Review! I lurve reviews!

-Pink Tutu's and Sparkles, Emory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gunther/CeCe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!**

Gunther sat on the subway in silence for the whole ride to school. Rocky rubbed his back soothingly. "Thanks for doing that." Gunther said to Rocky when they got off the subway at their stop. "Of course, what are friends for?" Rocky said with a smile on her face.

"We're friends?" Gunther looked confused.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Rocky replied. "I mean, we used to hate each other but that was 2 years ago. We're over that, aren't we?"

Gunther nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled a little and they headed off to their separate classes.

Gunther's first period was Math, a class he usually shared with CeCe but today he knew he wouldn't see her fiery read hair or a confused look plastered on her pale face. He was actually a little happy that the class could go on without interruptions. CeCe always seemed to be asking questions that seemed so easy. Hence, the reason he thought she was a little dumb. He hated it when she interrupted the teacher to ask a question that should've been simple.

When Gunther got to class he settled into his desk and pulled out his homework from the night before.

"Gunther?" his teacher called from the front of the room.

"Could you come here for a moment?"

Gunther nodded then stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Garvin?" Gunther asked when he reached her desk.

"Well, math seems to come pretty easy to you. You have the highest grade in the class. I was wondering if you would mind being a tutor."

Gunther thought this over. It might help him get his mind off of Tinka.

"Who would I tutor?"

"Well, I'll assign you a student tomorrow. You'll begin working with them immediately."

Gunther nodded and headed back to his seat. Maybe this tutoring thing will be good for him. It will help get his mind off Tinka, maybe it will even help him get his mind off of the weird feelings he'd been having towards CeCe.

»Gunther/CeCe«

CeCe was still in bed. She'd been there all morning, blowing her nose into tissues and coughing up a storm. She was watching an episode of Shake it Up, Chicago! It was a rerun. One of the first episodes that CeCe and Rocky were on. Not only them though but Gunther and Tinka too. She laughed at their sparkly outfits emblazoned with a G for Gunther and a T for Tinka. CeCe was glad that Gunther had decided to start dressing like a boy rather than do what his sister wanted, but Tinka still dressed outlandishly. Well, she did before she got sick. It had been almost for months since they found out that Tinka had pancreatic cancer. She'd doubled over in pain during a taping of Shake it Up, Chicago! Everyone rushed to her aid.

CeCe hadn't seen Tinka since. She felt bad too. She decided right then that once she got over her cold that she would so see Tinka and bring her a special present. CeCe had seen a Teddy Bear dressed as a ballerina with glitter and sparkles all over. She knew Tinka would like that. And while she was at it maybe shed get Gunther something too. After all, she did want to become friends with him.

«Gunther/CeCe»

Gunther ended up sitting with Rocky on the ride home too. He didn't live in the same building as her and CeCe, but in a place nearby. They said goodbye and headed o. Their separate ways. When Gunther arrived home his parents and sister were still gone. They must have to stay another night, he thought. Sometimes they stayed longer than one; this must be one of those times.

He cooked himself some veal and onions, a typical meal from the old country. He may have grown out of the glitter and accent but he still loved the food. After eating he sat down and watched an old episode of Shake it Up, Chicago! He smiled when he saw his happy and smiling sister and wished she would be that way again.

He also found himself smiling at CeCe and Rocky. Rocky he understood because she was kind to him today. He figured they could be friends. What he didn't understand was why he was smiling at CeCe. He didn't hate her. But, he wouldn't smile for her. But, there was that feeling again. Right in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't a bad feeling. He actually kind of like it. It felt like happiness or the kind of feeling you get when you see a newborn baby. Kind of like...love?

**A/N: I realize that this is a short chapter and for that, I apologize! But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much readers and special thanks to reviewers!**

**-Pink Tutu's and Sparkles, Emory**


End file.
